Planet Unknown/Issue 3
This Is Issue 3 of Planet Unknown Issue 3 Anthony was the first to wake up amongst Charlie Company, he felt a little hung-over, but snapped quickly out of it when he felt an explosion near him, he looked back to see Logan’s body on the ground, with his face all scorched, and a metal pole through his eye socket. Anthony quickly realized what happened to his friend and pushed himself up, running to Logan’s corpse. He felt for a pulse but there was none, He closed his friend’s eyes, and let a tear flow down his cheek, something he hadn’t done in years. He looked around for a weapon, anything, but he couldn’t find one, so he went to a last resort, He moved his hand over Logan’s head and grabs the metal bar protruding from Logan’s head. He grimaces as he hears the metal scrap against Logan’s skull and he pulls it out. He leans back and vomits, he has been trained to do many things, but never have to remove a weapon from his friends skull, and have to use it. He gets back up, then realizes, he doesn’t have his armor. In fact, he doesn’t have anything but his jumpsuit, and the metal pole. He gets worried for a second, but then remembers how to get his armor, he presses a few buttons on his belt and the armor generates all over his body. Due to nanotechnology, he was one of the few volunteers to do this. He pressed the communication button on his gauntlet. “This Is Anthony of Charlie Company, is there anyone on this com channel” he heard static “I repeat, this is Anthony of Charlie Company, is there anyone on this com channel” once again he heard nothing. “Fuck” he whispered. He closed the com channel and walked on. He walked on for a while more then he heard a noise behind him. “WHO’S THERE” Anthony yelled, he lifted up the pole in defense. He heard the noise again, this time to his side, he turned to there and raised the pole “I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL YOU” He yelled. Again no response, He moved slowly towards the noise, making sure each step was as light as he could make them, he didn’t want to make any noise. He got closer to the noise, he raised his pole, but all he found was a patch of grass, covered in some slimy ooze. He dipped his finger’s in the ooze, then using the extranet downloaded in his armor, ran a search of the ooze, and any traces around him of it. There was no recorded sightings of this ooze, or what it belonged to. He thought about it for a second, he was a fool for tracking that down, if this was a planet with unknown life, how could there be any recorded sightings of the ooze. He wiped the ooze off with the grass and got back up. He heard another noise and turned around, “I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL KILL YOU” Anthony said, then his com turned on. “Is there anyone, on this com channel, I am James of Charlie Company, does anyone hear me” James said, via the com channel. “James, It’s me Anthony” Anthony said into his com. “Oh thank god, where are you man, I don’t see you here” James said. “I’m somewhere else, I keep hearing things, like someone moving behind me, and I found an unrecognizable ooze, I scanned it, it couldn’t even identify if the thing was alive or not” Anthony said. “That’s strange, usually a scan will at least tell you if the object was alive or not, even if it is unknown life, that’s strange bro, upload your coordinates to my extranet, I’ll get to you as soon as I can” James said. Anthony uploaded his coordinates to James’s extranet, but through all of that, he couldn’t hear a tentacle slowly sneaking up behind him. Issues Category:Planet Unknown Issues Category:Planet Unknown Category:Issues